


夜梦【宰夏 X英佑 】«METHOD»

by Ngasin



Category: method, 方法派
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	夜梦【宰夏 X英佑 】«METHOD»

<时间回溯至UNCHAIN公演前几天，宰夏与英佑两人出走之旅。

偌大的沙滩只余下宰夏与英佑，潮水拍打着岸边，泛起一层层白色的泡沫。两人四周散落啤酒罐，还有各式各样的烟火。  
「哥，你还记得第一次演戏的感觉吗？」英佑点燃烟花，秀丽的五官在黑暗中忽明忽灭。  
「为什么想要知道呢？」宰夏抬头，刚好撞上英佑的视线。  
「这还需要理由吗？」英佑瞇眼，双唇勾起漂亮的弧度，带点撒娇的尾音，彷佛把宰夏的魂魄也勾走了。  
「紧张。非常紧张，差点把角色弄掉了。」宰夏对撒娇的英佑毫无抵抗力。  
记得当时还是菜鸟的自己，在镜头面前紧张得不得了，结结巴巴一句台词也没念好。

「看不出哥也有紧张的时候。」英佑轻笑。金色的花火滴进沙里。  
「当然有，谁会一出生就会演戏。」  
「但是哥的样子，看起来就很会演戏。」烟火正要熄灭，英佑伸手拿另一支仙女棒燃点，刚好露出一截白皙的手臂。  
「当然⋯⋯不是。」宰夏瞟一眼英佑，然后别过面。  
「那么，我的演技怎样？」英佑挨近宰夏的身边，微微仰头，从宰夏的角度可以清晰看见英佑纤细的锁骨。  
「还……可以。」宰夏干咳一声，英佑像是发现什么似的笑意盈眸。

「哥，你是爱我的吧？」英佑的手攀上宰夏的肩膊，晶莹的眸子在黑暗中闪闪发亮。  
「是的，我爱你。」英佑灼热的气息拂过宰夏的脸庞，他微微一愣，然后才对上英佑纯真的眼眸，吟诵那背了不下千百次的台词。  
「我怎能相信你的话呢？」英佑眼帘半垂，勾着宰夏的脖子，在他的耳边低语。  
「哥，跟我亲………」台词还没说完，宰夏强势的吻落下。  
双迭、分开、交缠、厮磨，像是要填满对方似的交换呼吸，英佑和宰夏毫无顾忌地吻着。  
「台词，忘了吗？」接吻的间隙，宰夏向喘息的英佑挑眉，然后唇瓣贴上英佑颈侧的肌肤。  
「请你……抱一下我……唔！」耳廓泛红的英佑好不容易吟诵台词，郄惨遭宰夏轻咬脖子而破功。  
「这句的感情表达不足，再说一遍。」边轻吻英佑，边指导他的演技。  
「请你抱一下……我。」英佑深呼一口气，承受宰夏如春雨绵密的吻，喘息着回应他。

「真的可以吗？」宰夏捧着英佑的脸颊，凝视英佑抖动的睫毛，抵不住诱惑地吻上他的前额。  
英佑没有回答宰夏。仅用雾气的双眸勾视宰夏，抓着他的手抚摸自己的胸前，先是轻轻触碰，后来大胆地肆意游走胸口。随即艳丽的吐息流泻在英佑的双唇之间。  
「唔……嗄………」  
此刻英佑的动作像是无言的邀请，宰夏的双手潜入英佑上衣的下摆，微凉的指腹掠过之处，均引起英佑阵阵颤栗。最后一支烟火熄灭，黑暗中只余下两人的呼吸声，还有忽远忽近的海浪声。  
单单肌肤触碰都无法缓解那种无以名状的灼热感，英佑被困在沙滩与宰夏之间，无处可逃。

进入的瞬间，英佑脑中一片混乱，泪水无法抑止地涌出，宰夏的体温、声音像呼吸一样，将英佑包围在夜晚中。  
身体的律动随着潮水上下起伏，甜蜜的锐痛将英佑困在这夜的时空，重迭的双手、交缠的躯体，浓浊的呼吸，英佑里里内内都被宰夏填满。  
唯有此刻，英佑能真确地感受宰夏如潮水般汹涌的感情。

「今天非常荣幸邀请RAPPER歌手英佑来到《MUSIC LIFE》节目当嘉宾。」  
「各位观众好，我是RAPPER歌手英佑。」  
「今天要介绍的是英佑的新歌，歌名是NIGHT LIKE YOU。英佑一向以HIPHOP歌曲作为主打，而NIGHT LIKE YOU是一首抒情歌，为什么会产生改变曲风的念头呢？」  
「NIGHT LIKE YOU是新尝试，无论作曲、填词、甚至编曲都由我一手包办。作为一个合资格的歌手，应该尝试不同的歌曲风格。」  
「在什么情况下，创作了NIGHT LIKE YOU这首歌？」  
「NIGHT LIKE YOU的灵感来自一位朋友的故事，歌词大多来自于朋友的亲身经历。」  
「NIGHT LIKE YOU围绕着什么主题呢？」  
「NIGHT LIKE YOU讲述主人翁与恋人发生的一些事情。至于发生什么事情，各位观众听NIGHT LIKE YOU就知道了。」  
「果然不放过任何一个打歌机会。现在就让我们聆听英佑的新歌，歌名是NIGHT LIKE YOU。」

混乱的脑海中，只感到郁闷。  
夜晚就像你的声音、你的呼吸一样，将我包围。

英佑清晰的嗓音在房间回响，从前被油画填满的房间如今显得空荡荡。  
宰夏坐在床沿，撩拨刚睡醒的头发，电视上是英佑秀丽的侧脸，倒影着宰夏毫不掩饰的目光。  
英佑在酒馆唱这首歌给他，彷如昨天的事情。  
「真的是疯了。」  
宰夏晦气地拿起手机录像节目，床边放着一小段木指。


End file.
